


Evolution

by Tarlan



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge to write a story where Billy replaces the children in a scene from Jurassic Park... also using the additional challenge words -- jazz, cacophony and splat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

Within an hour of landing, Alan Grant thought he had found Heaven on Earth as his stunned eyes took in the wondrous sight of a Brachiosaurus ambling through the grassland in its search for succulent tree leaves. The awesome sight left him both speechless and light-headed as the massive creature displayed a grace that most had believed impossible outside of water. However, his excitement and elation at seeing this living dinosaur quickly faded as he held the newly hatched Velociraptor in his hands.

Ian Malcolm was right. Hammond had stood upon the shoulders of giants, with all of his knowledge coming from others with no forethought for the consequences of his dabbling with nature. He had reintroduced dinosaurs into a modern world that was ill equipped to deal with them.

Brachiosaurus and Triceratops was one thing, but the reintroduction of carnivores such as T-Rex, Dilophosaurus, and especially Velociraptor, showed a terrible disregard for all life on the planet. It made Alan question what other monsters Hammond's genetic scientists had created in their laboratories; Compsognathus - the chicken-sized creatures that hunted in large packs to wear down and then overcome bigger prey? Or even Pteranodon -- the massive carnivore of the skies that was able to fly great distances and could spread across the world with ease should they ever escape their aviary.

He knew it was a distinct possibility as all of these dangerous predators would hold a special interest to an entrepreneur, for the carnivores were the biggest draw at any zoo. Still, Malcolm was right when he said Hammond had asked the question 'can we make dinosaurs' when he ought to have been thinking 'should we'.

Alan dreaded to think what would happen if any of these creatures ever made it off this island -- especially Velociraptor -- no longer even reassured by the Hammond's top scientist's claim that these creatures could not breed.

Life will find a way.

That is what Malcolm had said, and Alan could not help but feel the icy fingers of dread clawing along his spine as he thought of how many times he had come across occurrences in nature that gave weight to those words. After all, he could condense all those words into a single one: Evolution.

Still, morbid fascination had filled him when they made their way towards the tour cars, and that was when he caught his first sight of Hammond's grandson -- and felt the first stirring of desire that went beyond lust in a very long time.

Until that moment, he had thought the dinosaurs of Jurassic Park were magnificent but they paled into insignificance when he saw Billy Brennan. Everything about Billy was perfection, from his soft, dark curly hair, to his strong, athletic body and those beautiful eyes. He moved with an easy gait, with firm muscle sliding smoothly beneath lightly tanned flesh as he raced up the stairs to hug his grandfather.

As soon as Hammond introduced them, Alan knew his troubles had deepened. Most kids outgrew their intense fascination for dinosaurs but Billy was an exception, a graduate in paleontology, now working towards a doctorate, and with every intention of joining a dinosaur dig for the remainder of his summer vacation from University. Almost breathless with excitement he started to discuss Alan's latest book but Alan felt acute embarrassment at the attentions of this beautiful man.

Deliberately, he chose not to share one of the tour cars with Billy, afraid of coming across as a bumbling idiot or worse, a lecherous old man as he wrestled with his body's reaction to Billy's closeness. Studiously, he ignored Ellie's knowing grin as he settled into the second car beside Malcolm, all too aware of how tongue-tied he became around someone who attracted him sexually but, thankfully, Ellie kept her silence.

Eventually though, he had to meet her teasing eyes, and he could not suppress a wry grin of acknowledgement. She knew his taste in men all too well, and she knew that he felt a real idiot at those times, rarely able to act upon those desires for fear of rejection. Usually, though, she acted as a buffer between him and the person attracting his attention, especially if it was some young undergraduate working a dig with them, but Ellie seemed to think Billy was an exception.

Perhaps it was because they were not at the dig where others could accuse him of taking advantage of a wide-eyed innocent, or maybe it was because, at twenty-four, Billy was old enough to fend for himself.

Whatever the reason, Alan was not going to give in to this desire for fear of offending John Hammond. After all, three years' worth of funding for the dig in the Badlands was at stake.

He laughed softly at that thought. Maybe there would be no need to dig anymore. Maybe he and his fellow paleontologists had just become extinct.

***

Despite his reservations about the carnivores created by Hammond, Alan had looked forward to seeing some of them close up, but none of the creatures approached the fences, not even with the lure of easy prey. Malcolm had voiced his frustration into the car's camera but Alan felt more pragmatic for what did any of them truly know about the genetic instincts of these creatures.

His disappointment was short-lived as they rounded a corner and he caught sight of something enormous lying still on the grasslands with a Jeep standing close by. Without thinking of the possible consequences, Alan left the slow-moving tour car and strode through the long grass, followed by Ellie and the others. Even though he ordered the others to stay back, Billy trailed after him immediately, just as intent on seeing what had caught Alan's attention.

She was a beauty, and never in his wildest dreams had Alan ever imagined being able to touch a living Triceratops. As he leaned into the dinosaur's huge body, listening to the drugged creature's heart beat as the lungs and stomach inflated and then deflated with each breath, he could hear Billy's soft laughter.

Billy came up beside him, equally enthralled, and Alan felt no resentment at sharing this wondrous experience with him. He turned his head and gave what had to be the silliest grin but found no derision in the sparkling eyes lying close to his. Instead, pleasure filled them that equaled his.

The light drizzle started soon after, sending them back to the tour cars, for Hammond's people had warned them that a tropical storm was fast approaching the island. However, Ellie remained behind, determined to help the Park vet discover the reason for the Triceratops' incapacitation. They saw no dinosaurs as they made their way back towards the compound but Alan was not surprised for the rain would have most creatures seeking shelter.

The heavy rain clouds darkened the world around them, bringing an early nightfall -- and then the power went out, leaving them stranded just outside the perimeter fence for the T-Rex.

Alan could barely see the other tour car ahead of them but he felt a twinge of regret that he had not chosen to ride with Billy this time. There had been something more in Billy's eyes as they met his along the side of the Triceratops. In that moment of shared of elation they had connected on a deeply personal level, allowing Alan to see a glimmer of desire that could have been for him.

Of course, he knew he could be fooling himself. For all he knew, the light in Billy's eyes might have been solely for the Triceratops, but Alan had a strong feeling that it *had* been for him too. Perhaps it was in the way those eyes held his so intensely being raking down his body, or in the way Billy's hand moved until it covered his.

Still, it was too late to go changing cars now on the off chance that Billy would be eager for his company, even though Malcolm grated on his nerves with his excess of energy and massive ego. However, he could at least check that Billy and Hammond's lawyer, Gennaro, were okay.

Gennaro was reluctant to open the door for more than a few seconds because of the rain and insisted they were fine so Alan returned to his car having only a glimpse of Billy to warm his thoughts.

"Billy okay?"

Malcolm's eyes held the same knowing look that had filled Ellie's earlier, making Alan realize how astute this man was. It had been so easy to dismiss him as some eccentric mathematician, divorced from reality, but his eyes held genuine concern and acceptance. Still, Alan felt uneasy at Malcolm knowing of his liking for Billy.

"Seemed fine. Why do you ask?"

"He's still fairly young," Malcolm held up a hand to forestall any words from Alan, "Though old enough in other ways... but all he has to rely on is a 'bloodsucking lawyer'," Malcolm added. "Won't exactly be reassuring company."

"Perhaps we should all get into the same car."

"Maybe..." Malcolm looked off into the distance with a frown and Alan turned to see two circles of strange red lights coming from the interior of Billy's car. Then Malcolm smiled. "There must be night-vision glasses in the cars." He started to look over into the back seat but did not attempt to check too closely. A vibration ran the length of the car, drawing his eyes back to Alan.

"Thunder?"

Alan sat up straight as he heard a yell from the other car, unable to see clearly through the driving rain to find out what had caused the shout. A strange groaning filled the air, followed by the twang of metal. Then a powerful flashlight beam split the darkness, originating from inside Billy's car.

Instead of panning around the area, the light danced as if Billy and Gennaro were grappling with it. Then the light beam froze in one position, and Alan leaned forward as the unmistakable form of Gennaro raced out of the car, dashing towards the washroom situated twenty feet away.

The light danced once more through the back window of the car... and illuminated the nightmare form of a T-Rex as it broke through the now-dead electric fencing and stepped out between the two vehicles.

"Put out the light!" Alan murmured softly to Billy even though he knew the man would not be able to hear him, but fearful for Billy's life. "Put out the light."

Billy ought to know that T-Rex has poor eyesight, so keeping still in the dark shadows was the best option, but T-Rex had spotted the light and it moved towards Billy's car. Alan rubbed away the condensation on the window screen again but the rain made it impossible to see what was happening. He heard the cacophony as tortured metal, breaking glass, and the blowout of tires filled the air, mingled with Billy's cry for help.

Without stopping to think, Alan dove into the backseat and started hunting through the car, finding a case and flipping its lid in the hope of discovering something he could use. He grabbed a stick from the case and stepped out of his car. Alan lit the flare, waving it back and forth until he had the hungry predator's attention, desperately hoping he was not too late to save Billy. As T-Rex charged towards him, Alan threw the flare as far as he could and saw the T-Rex turn away to follow it, only for another flare, lit by Malcolm, to attract its attention instead.

Malcolm began to run, waving the flare frantically, not realizing that he had only made matters worse for himself when he discarded his flare but kept moving. Alan could do nothing for him but he knew he might be able to help Billy. He ran across to Billy's car, horrified to find it flipped over and partially filled with mud.

"Billy!"

He saw a mud-covered shape inside the car and reached in, grabbing the hand that reached to him for help. Billy's eyes were impossibly wide with fear yet they widened more as Alan heard a hard splat behind him that threw mud across his back. He froze, knowing T-Rex had returned, his eyes silently commanding Billy to stillness and silence. He could feel the massive beast's warm and fetid breath against his rain-cooled skin and then lost his hold of Billy's hand as the entire car swung around as if it was a mere toy batted by a child. It stopped moving in its arc and Alan froze, staring straight into the predator's mouth to see torn flesh and tattered cloth caught between its sharp, serrated teeth with only the width of the battered car lying between them.

As much as he had disliked Malcolm, he grieved for the man's terrible death, knowing there was no way the man could have outrun the T-Rex. However, Alan's problems were not over. The T-Rex began to push against the car, shoving it against the thick cement wall that secured the electric fence in place, and Alan had no option but to go over the wall or be crushed. He grabbed one of the broken electric cables and swung aside as the car came hurtling over the top, watching in horror as it slammed into a tree.

Billy! He looked down in horror, wondering if the younger man had survived the fall. Frantically, he dropped to the ground and then climbed the tree until he reached the buckled car, stopping in bewilderment as the soft strains of jazz came from inside. Carefully, he edged open the door and looked inside to find Billy huddled against the far door, his face white and his eyes dulled with shock. The car music system had switched itself on and Alan reached over to turn it off, not wanting to draw any more attention to them than he had too.

"You okay?"

Billy looked across at him, the whiteness of his cheeks disappearing beneath the flush of growing embarrassment.

"I wet myself."

Alan gave a soft exhalation of relief, only then becoming aware of the smell in the car. If that was the worst that had happened to Billy then everything was going to fine.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone."

In truth, Alan had almost wet himself too when T-Rex had come close enough for its nasal snuffs to blow off his hat. Gently, he coaxed Billy out of the car and, together, they started down from the tree, only to race madly, swinging down from branch to branch as gravity took hold of the car, drawing it downwards. They landed at the base of the tree, and barely had they taken a few steps before the car toppled over on top of them.

Alan threw his body over Billy's in some insane idea that he could protect him from being crushed and, as if by a miracle, they ended up inside the cabin rather than being struck by the hood.

"So... I'm back in the car."

"But at least you're out of the tree," Alan said wryly.

Billy began to laugh softly, his hands reaching for Alan and clasping hold of him as he buried his face into Alan's neck. Alan tightened his hold on Billy, hugging the man fiercely as if only just realizing what he had come close to losing, even though they barely knew each other.

"Let's get out of here before T-Rex comes back, looking for another easy meal."

They walked for almost ten minutes before he noticed Billy was limping, realizing that the younger man had tried to hide his injury, but the uneven terrain made the going tough for even the fittest person. He spotted a tree that would provide both shelter and protection, and he smiled as Billy looked up at the tree in dismay, having had such a bad experience in the previous one. Still, they climbed as swiftly as Billy's injury would allow, finding a flat area between a group of branches that was large enough to accommodate two grown men even lying down. The canopy of leaves above sheltered them from the rain and they sat down together with backs against the thickest branch and bodies pressed close.

Alan could tell Billy was exhausted, tired out by the fear-driven adrenalin that had coursed through his body, and by the struggle to keep his head above the mud as T-Rex almost buried him alive inside the car. He knew they would both be sporting bruises and abrasions, though he knew Billy's would be far worse after his ordeal with T-Rex and the fall.

"Best thing we can do is rest here until morning and then try to walk back to the compound."

Billy murmured his agreement as his head dropped onto Alan's shoulder, his eyelids heavy as he struggled to keep awake.

"Get some sleep, Billy."

Billy drew back slightly. "What if it comes back?"

"I'll keep watch for it."

***

The rain eased off sometime during the night though Alan had been too tired to notice at the time. He drew the younger man closer, using the shared body warmth to ease the early morning chill as the sun's rays fought their way through the bank of mist that lingered around the tree where they had slept.

Slowly, the heat of the rising sun began to burn off the mist until it seemed as if he and Billy were perched high above misty clouds.

He had not meant to sleep, having promised to keep a watch all night in case T-Rex, or some other carnivorous creature, found a way to reach them. However, the long, fear-filled day had taken its toll on both of them.

The warm body, snuggled close to him, began to stir as the heat of the new day rose, and Alan turned his thoughts away from the dangers surrounding them to the man he held in his arms.

He still felt a wonderful sensation from the feel of Billy's body pressed against his, heightened by the danger they had faced as the T-Rex attack. He stroked the dark curls, caked in mud, and pressed his lips against the warm skin at Billy's temple.

Billy moaned softly and moved, turning his head until they were face to face with noses almost touching. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Alan's in a butterfly caress then pulled back with desire-darkened eyes locking onto Alan's face. Alan needed no second invitation, leaning in to take the soft lips in a fiercer kiss while one hand worked under Billy's cotton t-shirt to caress the warm, damp flesh beneath. Fingers wove through his hair as Billy pulled him closer still, deepening the kiss as tongues battled to taste and possess the other fully. They wriggled down until they were lying flat, uncaring of the lumps in the wood beneath them as they dragged at clothing, eager to touch flesh to flesh as they rubbed the hardened evidence of their desire against each other.

Alan grinned against the possessive mouth as busy fingers made short work of his jeans, tugging down the zipper and releasing his hard erection, welcoming the experienced hands that told him Billy was no virgin when it came to men. He worked down the zipper on Billy's jeans, his hand wrapping around the firm shaft, thumb stroking over the sensitive tip and drawing gasps of pleasure from the younger man that he swallowed greedily.

Billy's hand brought him to a fast and intense climax and he dragged his mouth from Billy's to sink his teeth into the vulnerable neck, marking his lover in painful possession as he muffled his cry of ecstasy. Billy's release flooded over his hand, splattering onto his exposed belly and chest as Billy sobbed his pleasure.

With his heart hammering in his chest, Alan pulled back a fraction to gaze in awe at the beautiful man lying pleasure-sated in his arms. He would have no regrets should he meet his end right now, except for the desire to have known every possible inch of Billy's perfect body, inside and out, before he died.

They sat up abruptly as the bellow of distant dinosaurs drowned out the dawn chorus, reminding him of the long walk ahead and the grave danger they must face.

As Alan climbed to his knees, wiping away the spent semen from his body and refastening his clothing, he felt a strong hand encircle one wrist. He looked down and felt the renewed tension leave his body as he gazed into warm eyes glowing with love for him and he leaned over to kiss Billy tenderly.

At the base of the tree, they climbed out the thick, exposed roots, eager to press on towards the relative safety of the compound, and that is where he found them: a clutch of eggs, the shells broken, with the soft earth covered in the tiny tracks of baby dinosaurs.

He looked across at Billy, seeing the awe written across the expressive face. Life *had* found a way, and it gave him hope that their lives would continue to evolve too, deepening the bond already forged between them through shared peril.

"Have you ever thought of working on a dig in Montana? We started work on a Velociraptor only a few days back."

"Would I get bed and board?"

"Would you object to sharing a bed?"

"No... As long as it's your bed."

Alan grinned at his new lover and reached out to grasp Billy's hand, feeling Billy's fingers tighten around his as they walked off into the forest... together.

THE END


End file.
